


願安眠

by cielo77



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 一封威爾回給萊克特醫生的信。威爾終究是回覆了萊克特的信。透過文字，他發洩著那些被藏匿、被抑制的心緒，祈求著縹緲虛無的寧靜的到來。::Two excerpts in English::Dear Will,If you recall, I once told you that you chased the wrong person.You thought it was the case we're discussing, and sighed, "Indeed.""You didn't understand, Will. You'd been chasing after the wrong person for years—until we met."Yours,Hannibal Lecter-Would you please have mercy on me, Dr. Lecter, of the condition to which you have brought me? You could, but you won't. Closely you asked if I dream much, but no one knows better than you of what I always dream.We always met unfortunately on the journey toward peace.May peace come in dreams.Will Graham
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	願安眠

**Author's Note:**

> 自從讀完《阿伯拉與哀綠綺思的情書》，沒有一時一刻不想念著Doctor與Will；《情書》一書中的文字優美，彷彿能從Dr. Lecter的書信中瞥見，而那愛恨 （或者思愁）的情感彼此拉扯著，描繪出了一份不被支持的戀情中難以割捨的情意……
> 
> 因此，本篇深受該譯本啟發。所有引述或改編的語句，將被標記並附註於文末。

致萊克特醫生，  
  
  
請不要再寫信給我了。  
  
自那事件之後，茉莉與我帶著喬許航海出行。我很清楚你早已知曉這件事，否則你的信便不會來到我的手中。調查局不再願意轉送你的信，可你依然找到了我。我們都需要一個解脫，茉莉與我，而相較於陸地，海上曾經顯得安全而自在。  
  
茉莉從不是個脆弱的人，可我卻不如她堅韌不拔。她有顆堅強的心，令她能拾起槍保護著深愛的人，可我卻沒有勇氣再待於陸地，長時段地停留於一個不變動的地方讓潛伏於影子中的危險找上門來。  
  
當我向茉莉提起出海散心時，她看著我的眼神有一絲失望。想必她早已對我失望透頂，卻還是提起希冀答應了我的提議。  
  
起初，一切是那般安詳。彷彿種種芥蒂與隔閡都將不復存在。  
  
蔚藍的天空那般遼闊無際。我們乘著帆船暢徉於其下，徐徐海風吹散了我們的髮絲，喬許訴說著他在學校裡的生活點滴，茉莉傾談著她與鄰居們為喬許的朋友慶生的歡快午後；  
  
黃昏時分，我們將喬許釣到的新鮮的魚作成生魚片，開了瓶紅酒，不如你所擁有的那些高昂而香醇卻依然柔滑順口。清洗杯盤時，茉莉柔軟的酮體依附著我，我的手停頓了下來，側身低頭回應了她，內心卻找不回那份彷彿長久消失的安寧。  
  
夜幕降臨，輕巧的帆船漂泊於漆黑的汪洋大海。伴隨著船艙緩慢的晃動，喬許平穩的呼吸與海浪的聲響重疊，迴盪於這間小而溫暖的船艙中。他躺在我的懷中，溫溫暖暖的，而莫莉從身後擁抱了我。我的身體繃緊了一下，隨即強迫自己放鬆，輕輕地握住了她的手，卻沒有轉過身回擁她。  
  
她沉沉地嘆息了一聲。我明確地聆聽到了，卻沒有勇氣嘗試回應。  
  
我想茉莉察覺到了什麼。或者自從九年前，當我帶著無法隱藏的傷口從醫院沉默地回到她身邊時，她便察覺到了一部分的我的變化。我變得比以往沉默，日夜無法入眠，直至我們搬到了新的居所一切才彷彿迎來了轉機。而現下彷彿又回到了那時的狀態，但卻是更糟。  
  
不長亦不短，茉莉於一個月後尋找到了她的解脫。  
  
當我們從海上返回時，茉莉提出了離婚的請求。我請求著不要讓這成為我們的結局，可她眼中的堅決動搖了我最後一絲期望。  
  
「不要承諾你做不到的事，」茉莉輕輕地說，然後釋懷般地遞給我了一疊信。「也許這對你，對我，對喬許而言都好。」  
  
那疊信全來自於你，萊克特醫生。熟悉的筆跡，署明著我，一疊我不曾曉得它們的存在的泛黃的信。你的來信，始終是茉莉與我避而不談的事情。我曾以為那是因為她不願細探，毫無想到可能還有著別的原因。  
  
萊克特醫生，你是否永遠無法忘懷我逮捕了你？我奪走了你的自由，所以你選擇報復我。可那並沒有正確發生。我被你捅傷了腹部，傾倒在地上無法起身，你可還記得嗎？是幸運讓你沒有逃開被繩之以法的結局，你卻始終不願聆聽我的說詞。  
  
是否也是如此，才讓你寫了那封封曖昧的信？我不由思忖。  
  
茉莉帶著喬許離開後，我拾起了信紙，疲憊而勞累地閱讀了起來。

> 親愛的威爾，  
>    
>  你可還記得一個午後我沖好了咖啡，對你說，「你追錯了人。」  
>    
>  你以為我在談論案件，感到懊惱地說了，「的確。」  
>    
>  「你沒有明白，威爾，」我回道，「數年來你所追求的是錯誤的人。直至我們相遇。」  
>    
>  你的，  
>    
>  漢尼拔・萊克特

其中一封信，你如此書寫道。  
  
這些日常話語，被坦然地寫在紙卡上。調查局的人看到這封信（他們肯定看了），也許會以為這僅是一個對目標近在咫尺卻無法看見的調查員的玩笑話，但顯然這並沒有欺騙過茉莉。她看透了那層深層的含義，從一封封相似的信函中，從那些真實發生於我們之間的所言所語中。

> 親愛的威爾，  
>    
>  有次你從我的書桌旁經過，我始終樂於與你分享我的想法，然而這次我卻是將鋼筆放了下來。  
>    
>  你感到很抱歉，表示不願打擾到我。  
>    
>  哦，威爾，直至我們的呼吸中止，我的腦中無一刻不存在著你。  
>    
>  你的，  
>    
>  漢尼拔・萊克特

我感到愧疚，為了這些信，為了茉莉長久以來壓抑而堅忍的心；我亦感到羞愧，為了那些至今依然歷歷在目的時光，我們共處時相談甚歡的光景。  
  
我，我疲倦了。我好疲憊，全身早已精疲力盡了。真不曉得為何我會興起提筆寫信給你的念頭。也許結筆後，我也不會將它寄出，可又也許我會。  
  
我依然記得你第一次對我展現你的宣示，並輕柔地誓說你會吃掉我的心，時間、場所我都記得清楚，因為敵人們什麼也不忘記。你的話語，你的誓言，深深地刻在我的心上。我的文字如此不順，足以表示我的心情同樣如此；我的呼吸洩露了我自己，你的名字永遠在我的傷口上。1  
  
可我們的關係不止步於此。  
  
當克洛佛德初次介紹我來到你的診所時，我顯得疲憊不堪，長久的辦案為我帶來了負擔。我不再能思考，好眠不再眷臨於我。幾次簡單的會談，這些情況卻有了轉機。我雜亂的思想，在你的引導下變得井然有序，事關案件我也逐漸恢復思考；我的不眠，在與你的會談以及有時你那助眠的調酒下逐漸好轉。夜晚不再成為我的夢靨。  
  
我一度以為自己幸運地結識到一名無話不談的好友，那過去不曾有的，現在也並未擁有的。你打開了我的心房。  
  
當我們談論時，你的口吻時而輕柔時而強而有力，你的眼角在心情愉快時紋路加深。而後，當我們之間的距離日漸靠近時，你會邀請我一同入坐那高級而舒適的皮革沙發，你會詢問我是否共度晚餐，你會帶著我欣賞畫展，你會邀請我一起共度夜晚。我懷抱著對茉莉的愧疚感及罪惡感，可無法欺騙自己，任由你輕柔的吻落在了我的眼皮上。  
  
我想我曾於你的臂膀中，找到過一時安穩的避風港，如你於一封信中所提及的 ：

> 在我的臂彎裡，你能睡得宛如嬰兒，我親愛的威爾。

我暫時不想去設想無論是調查局或茉莉閱覽到這句話時的想法。  
  
萊克特醫生，在你面前我總像是個小男孩，能坦誠自己不必畏懼任何事物。  
  
有一次夜晚，我倚靠著你的胸膛，你平緩的呼吸於我的耳邊響起，你的體溫與我的融合在一起。  
  
你親吻了一下我的耳廓，低沉呢喃，「這個行業有幸擁有你，你卻不幸地適合它，威爾。」  
  
我微微一笑，告訴你，我僅僅想幫助那些無法再為自己伸張正義的人，幫忙救援更多的人，而我湊巧有這個能力。我無法去拒絕。  
  
……  
  
現下，我們的情形也不會有改變的希望了；過去的快樂的日子，早已離我遠去，我僅能將所有歡快的回憶從我的心頭上消除。2  
  
曾經，我想在家庭與海浪聲中，找尋到一個逃避的安身之所，將我的理想逐日淡化，可那真的有辦法實現嗎？我深深懷疑。 我答應自己將把你遺忘，但……哦，上帝啊，我無法從那些愜意的歲月中脫身。  
  
在一次登門拜訪中，我因四處奔波而感到勞累，與你相談發現時頻頻闔上眼瞼。  
  
你讓我好好地在躺椅上歇息一段時間，也讓你能趁此完成一份為我而寫的聖誕賀卡。  
  
我恢復了一些精神，說，「我不介意先偷看一眼。」  
  
「不，」你拒絕了我，隨後溫柔地表示，「這是為我不在你身邊時而準備的，威爾。」  
  
……  
  
我想我在這封信中追憶太多了；我應該毀掉這封信，只因它字字表示著我還深深地記得那些回憶，儘管在最初的開頭我假裝遺忘了它們，極力說服我不曾對你擁有過那些感情。3  
  
你是否能憐憫我呢？萊克特醫生。你能，畢竟是你將我帶到了這樣的狀況。可你卻不會。你次次追詢我是否做夢，但不會有人比你更清楚我總是因什麼而做夢。  
  
我總是在追尋著安寧的道路上不幸地遇見你，萊克特醫生。  
  
願今晚我能安眠。  
  
  
威爾・格拉漢姆

**Author's Note:**

> 1 我記得（因為情人們什麼也不忘記）你第一次宣示你的愛情，並誓說你愛我到死，時間地點我都記得。你的話，你的誓，深深的刻在我的心上。我的吶吶的言語正足表示我的心裡的凌亂；我的太息洩露了我自己，你的名字永遠在我的肩上。(1987: 138)
> 
> 2 是真的，災難已經降到我們的頭上，我們的情形也不會有改變的希望了；過去的快樂的日子，已經過去，目前我們只合忍痛把一切的歡樂的回憶從我們的心上塗抹了去。我曾想在哲學與宗教中間尋求我的恥辱的補償，找到一個逃避愛情的安身之所。我走了一條悲慘的路，受戒為僧，想把我的心腸變硬。但是我得到了什麼益處？如其我的情感已經受了拘束，我的思想還是自由的飛翔。我答應你我將把你忘掉，但是我想起來還是不能不愛你。(1987: 97)
> 
> 3 我開始看出，阿伯拉，我再給你的寫信上面取樂太多了；我應該燒毀這封信，這封信表示出我還是深深地愛你，雖然在開始的時候我極力說明我不愛你了。[...] 憐憫吧，阿伯拉，你把我帶到了這個狀況，讓我最後的這幾天平安過去吧，最初的幾天既然是煩擾不寧。(1987: 164)


End file.
